dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua O'Brian
""Hey. I guess there's little need for words...""— Joshua O'Brien in Seed a Barren Earth Joshua O'Brien is a Lynx appearing in Armored Core 4. He is the pilot of the first version of the legendary NEXT, White Glint. He is affiliated with the corporation Aspina and serves as the Mercenary's partner and rival. He has a laid-back, friendly attitude as well as a gentlemanly nature. He also has an extremely high AMS aptitude and is a skilled fighter. Contents hide # Biography # Quotes ## "Desert Wolf" (Hard Mode) ## "Sea of Blood" (Hard Mode) ## "Empress" (Normal Mode) ## "Sol Dios" ## "Seed a Barren Earth" # Personality # NEXT White Glint ## Parts # Gameplay ## In-Game Information ## Strategy # Gallery # Etymology # Trivia Joshua O'Brien was a Lynx that was affiliated with the NEXT development corporation Aspina in testing the AMS control system. His homeland, the independent colony of Aspina was precious to him and served as his central motivation for fighting. He constantly struggled to keep it away from tyrannical rule during the Pax Economica. His connection with the Operator Fiona Jarnefeldt may have been the means through which he developed a solid friendship with Anatolia's Mercenary who was fighting for a similar cause. He fought during the Lynx War, siding with Omer as it had close ties with Aspina. His experiences culminated in the mission where he assisted the Sing Colony. It is here where was able to destroy a fair number of Sol Dios weapons alongside Anatolia's Mercenary. Although he did not participate in the Battle at the Abandoned City, he did deliver the finishing blow which destroyed Akvavit. Afterwards, he was swayed to pilot the 00-ARETHA, a prototype NEXT. He was ordered to attack Anatolia and was ultimately defeated by Anatolia's Mercenary. He died when the 00-ARETHA's Kojima reactor exploded. QuotesEdit "Desert Wolf" (Hard Mode)Edit "This is White Glint. Lynx Joshua O'Brien. Help is on the way. Hold out till I get there." "Gotcha!" "Die!" "He's actually got me on the defensive." "I will be the one to finish this." "Ugh it's no good. I'm grounded here!" "Sea of Blood" (Hard Mode)Edit "Lynx, Joshua O'Brien. Help is on the way. "Empress" (Normal Mode)Edit "Sol Dios"Edit "This is White Glint. Hey Raven, I've heard good things. Let's get this done." "Too slow... Gotcha!" "I don't want to get in your way. Sorry--I'm pulling out." "Seed a Barren Earth"Edit "Hey. I guess there's little need for words..." "I won't ask you to forgive me. Hate away." "(coughs) I'll be right behind you. You can chew me out on the other side." "So...this is the end. (coughs) This is for the best personality edit Joshua O'Brien is known for having a laid-back and cordial attitude when facing off against enemy pilots. He shows a sincere respect for his opponents introducing himself upon reaching the battlefield. NEXT White Glint Next White Glint Schematic Next White Glint Joshua O'Brien's Next is a white light bipedal unit called White Glint. It has a SALAF core, HOGIRE head, and JUDITH arms and legs. It is armed with a Rosenthal assault rifle, Omer Science Technology laser blade, and back laser cannon. This white NEXT is designed for extremely high speeds, and gained its name for being so fast that it appears only as a "white glint" to witnesses. Its main and side boosters are Aaliyah, its back is Hogire, and its over booster is a Pallas. It has a Judith FCS and a Rayleonard Maxwell generator. Despite minimal armaments, the unit is quite capable of effectively fighting other NEXTS as well as the Sol Dios, a testament of both the pilots skill and the capability of White Glint. Parts Edit WG Head: HD-HOGIRE Core: SALAF-CORE Arms: AM-JUDITH Legs: LG-JUDITH FCS: FS-JUDITH Generator: 03-AALIYAH/G Main Booster: 03-AALIYAH/M Back Booster: LB-HOGIRE Side Booster: 03-AALIYAH/S Overed Booster: KB-PALLAS Arm Unit R: MR-R102 Arm Unit L: EB-O305 Back Unit R: None Back Unit L: EC-O300 Shoulder Weapon: None Hanger Weapon R: None Hanger Weapon L: None Head Stabilizers Head Top: None Head R Side: HD-HOGIRE-OPT01 Head L Side: None Core Stabilizers Core R Upper: None Core L Upper: None Core R Lower: None Core L Lower: None Arm Stabilizers Arm Right: None Arm Left: AM-HOGIRE-OPE01 Leg Stabilizers Legs Back: None Legs R Upper: None Legs L Upper: None Legs R Middle: None Legs L Middle: None Legs R Lower: None Legs L Lower: None GameplayEdit In-Game InformationEdit Joshua O'Brien is a LYNX affiliated with the NEXT development corporation Aspina testing the AMScontrol system. Throughout the game, he plays the role of Anatolia's Mercenary's partner and sometimes rival, depending on the situation. StrategyEdit Joshua's strategy is to use his extreme speed to outmaneuver his opponent. Often staying at mid-range, he will whittle away at enemies with his assault rifle, while taking occasional shots with his laser cannon. If an enemy gets too close, he may use his laser blade before retreating to a safe distance. The best ways to eliminate him is to use heavy weapons or to use tracking weapons that can keep up with his speed (mainly missiles). I Joshua O'Brien is a LYNX affiliated with the NEXT development corporation Aspina testing the AMS control system. Throughout the game, he plays the role of Anatolia's Mercenary's partner and sometimes rival, depending on the situation. StrategyEdit Joshua's strategy is to use his extreme speed to outmaneuver his opponent. Often staying at mid-range, he will whittle away at enemies with his assault rifle, while taking occasional shots with his laser cannon. If an enemy gets too close, he may use his laser blade before retreating to a safe distance. The best ways to eliminate him is to use heavy weapons or to use tracking weapons that can keep up with his speed (mainly missiles). Etymology The word White Glint, the name of Joshua O'Brien's NEXT, refers to a small flash of light reflected off a surface. Trivia It is widely speculated that Omer forced Joshua to take the 00-ARETHA. This is further reinforced in hard mode when Omer's NEXT Testament attacks Anatolia's Mercenary after he defeats Joshua. In fact this is not so much "widely speculated" as "explicitly stated" in the Japanese version, where it is made clear that Joshua was blackmailed by Omer, who were threatening to destroy his colony, Aspina. For reasons unknown, this was totally removed in Sega's localization of Armored Core 4, leaving very little idea who ARETHA's pilot is or why he seems to know the player character. White Glint was designed by Ab Marsh (Abu Marshe in AC:FA) who would later design the second White Glint for Anatolia's Mercenary. Joshua O'Brien also appears in many of the hard modes of missions requiring the player to kill other LYNXs, such as Desert Wolf, Sea of Blood, and Empress. Joshua's emblem is almost exactly the same as Shade from Armored Core: Silent Line. It is possible to accidentally disable White Glint in the missions in which he provides assistance by firing explosive weaponry such as the grenade launcher too close to him. Joshua's White Glint is one of several Armored Core NEXTs to have model kits based on it. The upgraded version of White Glint piloted by Anatolia's Mercenary as it appears in Armored Core: For Answer also has model kits based on its design. Category:Characters Category:Local Thugs